


A welcome visitor

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I wonder who it could be?





	A welcome visitor

Our story begins in Merope Gaunt's home on a day her father and brother are both out and someone has just knocked on the door.

Merope cautiously opened it to reveal the most beautiful woman she had ever seen standing before her.

Merope asked, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "Glad you asked. I'm Isolt Sayre, Headmistress of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Merope insisted, "Come in before my father and brother come back."

Isolt stepped into her house and Merope closed the door behind her.

Isolt glanced around the small house and said, "It's worse than I expected."

Merope inquired, "What's worse than you expected?"

Isolt turned to her and stated, "Your living situation, Miss Gaunt."

Merope gasped. "How do you know my name?"

Isolt grinned. "Where are my manners? I'm here to deliver your acceptance letter."

Merope asked, "What acceptance letter?"

Isolt muttered, "They haven't shown you it? Damn it! I knew I should've come sooner."

Merope demanded to know, "What are you talking about?!"

Isolt explained, "You have been accepted into my school, Miss Gaunt and your family have been hiding all of the acceptance letters we've sent you."

Merope inquired, "What sort of school is it?"

Isolt told her, "A school for witches and wizards, Miss Gaunt."

Merope assured her, "I'm not a witch."

Isolt beamed, "You definitely are, your abusive family have been repressing your abilities."

Merope frowned. "Damn them. I didn't even know I was a witch because of them."

Isolt reassured her, "I'm here now, I'll look after you."


End file.
